forge_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Argent Peak Sect
The Argent Peak Sect is located on White Cloud mountain in the Emerald Seas province.1.1 There is a town at the base of the mountain governed by Minister Xiao. It is one of three great sects in the Emerald Seas province, but it is considered one of the less crucial points in the Celestial Empire's defense as its borders are quiet.1.2 Relative to the stirring of the barbarians in the North and West and the difficulties in reigning in the Western Lords. It is suggested that a sect may gain greater favor - and correspondingly, greater funding - from the Empire if it produces candidates for the Ministries or the Imperial Guard.1.3 Elders The Sect Head is Yuan He. At the start of the quest, he is informed by Ministry of Integrity Agent Zhu Qing of bad news regarding his funding request to the Empress. Sect Elder Sima Jiao is the head of the Talisman Department. He laid down the sect rules for Hall Four for Year 43. Sect Elder Hua Su is the head of the Medicinal Department. She taught the spiritual cultivation class for Year 43. Sect Elder Guan Zhou leads a unit of Sect soldiers on the border of Emerald Seas. He taught the physical cultivation class for Year 43. Sect Elder Hua Heng, spiritual cultivation and art manipulation instructor in the Inner Sect in Year 43. Father of Elder Hua Su and reaching his final years. Hierarchy The Argent Sect is divided into the Outer, Inner and Core divisions. These divisions are organisational ones. Outer Disciples are first years, usually destined for either the Sect's armies or the Inner Sect. Most students spend one to two years in the Outer Sect before either progressing to the Inner Sect, going to the army or paying off their debts via family funds and leaving for roles in their family. Outer Sect lifers exist, usually as Sect staff or traders. The Inner Sect is a higher quality environment with approximately one thousand students. Here is where talented cultivators practice their arts and some are groomed for further sect roles. The one thousand students are ranked by a system which also dictates rules on duels and challenges, with those rank 500 and below being freely open to challenges for their position. Those above require services to the Sect itself in order to progress up the rankings. Here Inter-Sect tournaments between the Argent Peak and other Great Sects will take place. Little is known about the Core Sect, beyond it being where Sect Elders and Sect specific cultivators are trained. Presumably it is not open to those who are not proven loyal to the Argent Sect. Entrance Into the Sect Disciples first enter into the Outer Sect of a great sect at the age of 14 if invited. Generally, an entering class for the year ranges between 100 to 200 Disciples. Entry into the Argent Peak Sect - or any great sect - is not free. Those that are unable to pay the fees must pay the sect back by owing the Empire 8 years of service. If the candidate refuses the invitation, the candidate's talent for cultivation is apparently removed. The Sect provides transportation to the Sect along with a gray disciple uniform embroidered with clouds and stylized wind currents, sandals, a hand mirror, a comb, a sewing kit, and some other miscellaneous items for the less well-off disciples. Upon arrival, cultivators are assigned - apparently randomly - to one of four Halls in which to wait for an Elder to lay down the rules. Outer Sect “Be silent. You will have time enough for mortal concerns later. Today and in the future you are disciples of the Argent Peak. The foundation you lay in the first steps of your path will inform the rest of your lives. There is no need for distractions from the outside world." - Sect Elder Sima Jiao, Smelting: 3. The Outer Sect is intended to separate those "with only minor potential from those with true talent" as the vast majority of Disciples will never amount to anything beyond the Outer Sect," according to Sect Elder Sima Jiao2.1. In furtherance of that goal, no one is allowed to leave the Outer Sect mountain during the first year. Disciples are forbidden from killing or permanently maiming other disciples and from damaging or stealing sect property. "Conflict is important for your growth, but it would not do to allow potential to be cut off before it can even begin to bloom.” - Sima Jiao, Smelting: 3. Due to the varying knowledge and cultivation levels of the entering Disciples, a truce holds for the first three months. During that time, neither correspondence in or out is allowed, and no violence between Disciples may occur. At the same time, two Elders - later known to be Elder Su and Elder Zhou - provided starting classes in spiritual and physical cultivation. Outer Sect Disciples are granted an allowance of 5 red spirit stones per month as well as access to the Argent Soul Art, which, as the lowest form of the cultivation art of the Argent Peak's sect specific arts, is noted to be "exceptional for early growth, if somewhat less effective for mature cultivators."2.2 The truce allows talented disciples that start off with low cultivation levels or mortal time to get up to speed through the opportunities provided by the Sect before cultivators who came in with a head start attempt to oppress them. All necessities are provided in the sect and the residential areas are separated by gender. As there are not enough homes, most Disciples will need to room with at least one other Disciple or seek out other accommodations on the mountain. Argent Arts The Argent Peak Sect maintains a set of Sect Arts, arts that are unique in their balanced nature and seemingly tailored to fighting the barbarians on the southern border. The Argent Arts accessible in the Outer Sect are treated as the most fundamental and basic form of the Sect's arts. Argent Soul This is the lowest form of the Sect's cultivation art and is provided to all incoming disciples. It is "exceptional for early growth, if somewhat less effective for mature cultivators." It improves a cultivator's ability to open meridians, use cultivation sites, and both forms of standard cultivation. It also provides the binding of Red Realm spirits if advanced enough and permanent reductions in spirit upkeep costs in Qi. Argent Current The First form of the Argent Sects melee combat arts. Combines the devouring nature of fire with the persistence of water to break through enemy defenses and bolster allied assault into an unstoppable flow. Together, no defense may stand against the Argent Sect. Argent Storm The early form of the Sects physical enhancement and movement arts, combining the flexibility of wind with the sudden force of thunder. Fills the user with the strength of the great seasonal squalls which beat down upon the Wall year after year. Argent Mirror Early form of the Sects defensive and perceptive arts. Through inner tranquility and surety of self, allows the user to defend against and dispel enemy illusions and crippling techniques as well. Through clarity of mind it allows the user to judge with world with sharp and clear eyes. Argent Pulse To Be Added. Argent Genesis The cultivation art of the Argent Sect. Created by the ancestors of Sect Head Yuan He and polished to perfection under his eye. This art offers many insights into building a strong foundation for a young cultivators future growth. The neutral balanced qi cultivated by this art mingles easily with almost every form of Imperial cultivation, making for a fine secondary art for any young scion. Citation # 1.1,1.2,1.3 Smelting: 1 # 2.1,2.2 Smelting: 3 Category:Browse Category:Argent Peak Sect